powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lei Xiuying
Lei Xiuying is the second oldest Human alive, the first Super Human, and a master in all forms of fighting styles. She possesses great strength and discipline which lead to her mastering the Super Mutation. She currently resides on the Faraday Isles running a Chinese bakery/cafe, keeping her identity secret. Appearance She has black eyes and very long black hair, which she ties into two hair buns, with covers. She always wears red clothing Personality Xiuying is a very friendly and charming person, and is always calm. She has a serenity about her presence which affects the room she’s in, and she can disarm and calm people with her words and smile. Her bakery is a great place to be simply because of the atmosphere she has managed to create there. She’ll stand up for anyone being bullied, especially if it’s because they’re weak. Because of all the war she's seen in her life, she avoid fighting like you would a plague, and only does it if she absolutely has to. Xiuying almost never gets angry, and if she does, she hides it perfectly- she’s the perfect lady. When fighting other psychics, the difference between their fighting skills is very apparent, as Xiuying’s fighting is very controlled and elegant, unlike the usual superpowered brawls among psychics. What she lacks in psychic power, she makes up for focus, discipline, and determination. Xiuying loves to relax as well, and enjoy nothing more than sinking into a big armchair, sofa or pillow. In her garden, she has a pond which she enjoys to lie or sit in. The tranquil sound of the pouring water from the water features, and the coolness of the water she's in, help her relax her body and mind. She's often been known to enter the pool fully clothed as well. Background Xiuying was born just 23 years before the official start of the Three Kingdoms period of China. She was born in and lived through the chaos which led up to the era all her life, and knows the horrors of war quite well. Three years after Xiuying was born, a younger brother was brought into her life. She felt something was strange about her, as did her parents, as her aging seemed to be going slower and slower; by the time she was 23, she didn't look a day over 14. It was strange, but the situation of their world was in didn't let them mull over it too much. When things became stable after 220, Xiuying wanted to know how to fight properly. Her parent knew she had great strength from a couple of feats they saw her pull off. Her father had already trained her and her brother a little, in case they needed to defend themselves, but Xiuying was wanted to become a warrior now, like her brother, to defend her family and country. She never got what she wanted, as her brother was being guided down the warrior path, she was being trained and groomed to be a wife. After a few months of it, she didn't like it and ran away from home. An old man and his wife found her crying an an alley somewhere, and asked her what was wrong. She told them about everything, and they simply told her that's how the world is. The old man however told her about an old master who might train her, where he lived, then left with his wife. After Xiuying wandered around for a little while, a small group of bandits attacked the practically defenseless village. Xiuying sprang into action, and barely managed to defeat a couple of the bandits before some village men waded in to stop them. Xiuying couldn't have felt more useless. Her parents scolded her afterwards, and outright forbid her from fighting ever again. Xiuying wasn't dumb though, and often did her duties/chores nearby the men of the village when they were training, observing every word and movement them made. Unfortunately, after two weeks, she never found any opportunity to visit the "old master" the old man told her about. That's when that same old man and his grandson turned up at her house. He old man, Zhu Song, told Xiuying's parent's his grandson, Zhu Jun, was "interested" in Xiuying, and wished her to spend some time at his home so they may get to know each other. Xiuying was confused, but her parents weren't. The old man was wealthy, and they were a little too willing to let her go with him, believing it would lead to marriage. Instead, it was a cover. While at his house, Song first revealed himself as the old master, and would train her, but only after she could defeat his Jun. She tried and failed the first few times. She spent some nights overnight there, training herself. Two months after she was given the challenge, her naturally increasing strength lent itself to overpowering Jun. Song, after seeing the single strike which knocked out Jun, believed Xiuying was special. Now, she would be trained. Through her training over the next few years, she, Song, and Jun, would learn more about her "powers". She she pushed her body, her body would respond. No matter the injury, it would heal quicker than an ordinary Human's, her strength grew, her speed grew, the toughness of her skin grew. Even though it was just a pretense at first, she and Jun did fall in love, they pushed each other to greater heights through their training, but Xiuying had the genetic advantage. After two years of training under Song, they did get married. Although, they had no children. The world was in chaos around them as central power in China collapsed. Their village was once again attacked, but it's uncertain who attacked it, but they were organised and well armed. In this attack, Jun and Xiuying's brother were killed defending the village. Xiuying however, unleashed her fury, and single-handed defeated half of the invading force by herself. It was astounding, but by the time it was done, the village was in ruin, and everyone in it was dead, except the few who escaped. She ran back to the old master, who was trapped under a beam of his collapsed house. Xiuying pulled it from on top of him, and took him into the street. But it was too late. He had been fatally injured. Xiuying left the village, and began wondering from village to village, from town to town, stealing food from bandits when she could. She joined in on the fighting when and where she could, and saved as many as she could, but the fighting seemed to never end. She lived through the Three Kingdoms era of China, and had had enough of war. After this, she went and sought as many masters of fighting as she could. Even though she hated war, she wanted to better herself further still, and spent the next 950 years doing this. Although, but the end of the first 50 years, she was already a master in every form of fighting style China had. After those 950 years of training, she had to move on, and went to Japan. There she sought out those who could teach her Japanese fighting styles. She stayed there, and over the next 100-150 years, mastered all the new fighting styles Japan had to offer. After those hundred years however, the Sengoku period of Japan was about to begin, a period of Japan similar to the Three Kingdoms era of China. When the constant warring began, she stayed away from it, though sometimes got caught up in it. She meditated whenever she could over the next few hundred years, to gain control of her mind and spirit. Xiuying began to wonder if wars were all Humans could do. She left Japan in 1539. She was unsure were to so, and left to Europe. Once again, she found Humans warring. She traveled from country to country, learning fighting styles, and reading books on combat. Even when she went to America, all she saw was fighting between the Native American's and Europeans/British. She went back to China from there in the late 18th century. All the time she was travelling, she was learning to cook as well, as she kept her own stomach full, she picked up not only fighting techniques, but cooking techniques and recipes. She believed that cooking was also a great way to train your mind and patience as much as martial arts. While in China, she decided to meditate, in hopes the world might change. She trained in isolation for many years in China, learning from the books she bought, and from memory, as well as spending lots of time mediating. She spent the next two hundred training her mind more than her body, trying to clear the bloodthirsty nature of Humanity away. She couldn't stay still though, and went back to Europe, without realizing what was about to happen to the world this century. World War I broke out. It was chaos and destruction like she'd never seen it before. She managed to live through it, and save who she could. Then, not too long later, World War II broke out. She was stunned, Humanity was trying to kill itself with two great wars in the same half of the century. Xiuying once again lived through World War II, but caught the eyes of the secret organisation. Just as Xiuying thought the world had finally calmed down, Lumi, Michelle and Marc happened. The world was thrown into the greatest war it had ever known- the Psychic War. This was went above and beyond World War II, as superpowered Humans clashed for dominance over the Earth, and ultimate, lead to the destruction of what they sought. The world was broken. During the Psychic War, Xiuying had to fight many psyhics of various powers, skills, and power levels, and developed many tactics and skills to defeat even telekinesis. It was arounf this time, she realised that an ordinary human can draw great strength from their emotions and determination, and had witnessed it first-hand many times. She figured out that the Super Mutation enhances even this part of the Human condition, and learnt to draw immense increaes in power from her emotions and determination. Then a miracle. If by divine intent, the world suddenly changed, as if the nightmare of the Psychic War never happened, then, peace. At long last. Peace. The world was at rest, there were no wars, and Humanity was settled. Xiuying was stunned as she was pleased, and over the next two decade, after travelling a little more, settled on the Faraday Isles, and opened a Chinese bakery, well a bakery slash cafe. She's at the pinnacle of the Super Mutation, and lives a peaceful life, enjoying the current peace of the world. Despite the frequent clashing Psychic on the Faraday Isles, they're more like games, and she believes Lumi is very clever for allowing them, as it releases tension. There was once an incident when a giant human of a telekinetic was causing trouble in her cafe (which has indoor seating). She asked him to leave, as he was disturbing the other guests. This was his first time here, and her long time regulars knew exactly what was coming. The telekinetic swung for Xiuying, telling her to go away and mind her own business. She stopped his fist with her finger, and told him "you arguing in my shop is my business". She knocked him out with a single blow, and dragged him outside. Powers Lei Xiuiyng has trained in all formed of martial arts, and other fighting styles. Through her training, and mental and physical discipline, she has gained a great level of focus and control over her mind and body. Xiuying has masterful control of her body; it moves exactly as she wants it to, and as she wants it to. *Clear Mind *Flawless Coordination *Martial Arts Intuition *Multi-Focus *Selective Attention *Supernatural Combat *Tranquil State/Tranquil Fury Xiuying is also a Super Human, and has spent over 1000 years training and growing. When she realized exactly what she was, she was then able to train further. She’s one of the strongest, if not the strongest Super Human around. *Supernatural/Absolute Condition **Absolute Strength Xiuying understands that an ordinary human can draw great strength from their emotions and determination, and had witnessed it first-hand many times. She figured out that the Super Mutation enhances even this part of the Human condition, and with great training, a Super Human can empower themselves the same way, and push themselves to greater heights. *Determination *Emotion Empowerment Trivia *Xiuying is the most powerful Super Human around. She lives a quiet life, and tries not to get into anybodies attention, as she always has, which is why she's not in any history books despite her strength. She has taken on a pupil though, a pupil who has won her favor. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet